


Lucifer's Love

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: Meta-Lucifer on AO3 [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Meta, Ridiculously Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: Lucifer decides to declare his love for Chloe in a romantic fanfiction, only to have Dan claim to be Lightbringer1....Sequel to "Lucifer's Light."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigKahuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigKahuna/gifts), [Leona_Esperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leona_Esperanza/gifts), [FearTheSpork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheSpork/gifts), [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/gifts), [skaoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaoi/gifts), [BecomeMyObsession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecomeMyObsession/gifts), [ScooterThyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScooterThyme/gifts), [Grym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grym/gifts).



> Oh my the list of people to thank keeps getting longer, lol!
> 
> This is dedicated to:
> 
> BigKahuna for the plot bunny of Dan taking credit for Lucifer's work -- thank you!!
> 
> FearTheSpork for the wonderful plot bunny of Chloe looking over Lucifer's shoulder. Thank you!!!
> 
> Leona_Esperanza for two of Maze's comments. Thank you!!! XD
> 
> BecomeMyObsession, titC, skaoi, ScooterThyme - you know why. Thank you!!!
> 
> Grym - because you are just awesome!! I hope this brightens your day! Thank you!!!
> 
> ScooterThyme for being the most amazing editor in the world and making my work shine at such short notice! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!
> 
> I hope I haven't missed giving credit to anybody! Thank you all!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker, Dan Espinoza, Linda Martin and Ella Lopez are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice.

 

 

“Please, Detective -- please!”

Lucifer gave his partner his best hopeful look, standing in front of her with his fingers laced together in front of his chest, as if in prayer.  Well, he was praying, in a way... praying that she would agree.  Sitting at her desk in the precinct, Chloe stared up at him with disbelief written all over her features.  Her aqua eyes were cool in a face that looked... well, fairly scary at the moment.

She set her pen down on her desk and sighed.  “Lucifer, we talked about this before.”

“I know, but... it’s of the utmost importance that I continue my work!”

“Why?”  Anger tinted her voice as she snapped, “Why the hell is it so important that you write erotica as PrinceLuci666?  You know that it’s going to ruin my career, if anyone finds out!  For god’s sake, Lucifer --”

Lucifer grimaced.  How could he tell her that after he had written the thoroughly romantic piece that featured her -- “Lucifer’s Light” -- on Archive of Our Own, he realized he was head over heels in love with her?  And that he desperately wanted to tell her that he was in love with her, but was terribly afraid?  He feared that if he wrote anything, it would end up being a flowery confession of love -- and she would see it and laugh.  He felt his only protection now was to revert back to his old ways, to hide his feelings in erotica....

He latched onto her mention of God and raised a hand in a “stop” motion.  “Please, Detective, not Dad again --”

She let out a strangled scream.  “Lucifer!”  Taking a deep breath, she motioned for him to sit in the chair at the front of her desk.  Her face was a study of exaggerated patience as she said, “Will you please tell me what is going on with you?”

Lucifer sat in front of her, sure that desperation was showing on his face.  “I... I can’t.  Please, Detective.  Just let me post erotica as PrinceLuci666 --”

Chloe looked at him with concern.  “Why?  Why, Lucifer?”  She stood and moved beside him, sitting on the desk.  Reaching out, she touched his shoulder and said gently, “Talk to me.”

Her nearness started playing havoc on his insides.  He could feel the warmth radiating off of her body.  His eyes shifted to her thigh, so close to him.  If he just reached out, he could touch it, caress it --

No!  No, what was he thinking?!

He forced his eyes up to her face and struggled to keep them there.  “I... I....”  His voice petered out, for staring at her beautiful countenance was making his stomach do crazy flip-flops.  His heart pounded like mad, and he felt his face grow hot.  Arousal coursed through him, doing things to him that he rather preferred it didn’t do... at least not now.  Shifting uncomfortably, he crossed his legs and hoped Chloe would not notice his discomfort.  Bloody hell -- he couldn’t even think!

At his silence, she looked away.  When she looked back at him, her face reflected her frustration.  “Look, why do you have to write erotic porn with me in mind? Why not with one of the Britneys?”

_Because they aren’t you._

The words almost spilled out of his mouth before he bit his lower lip and held them back.  Chloe would kill him if he said that, even if it was the truth.  He didn’t want to tell her that she was the only one he could imagine writing erotica about, because she was the only one he wanted to have sex with -- the only one he... loved.

Bloody hell, he was a pathetic mess.  Maze was going to have a field day, laughing at him.

“Well, look, if you aren’t going to talk to me, I have to get back to work.  I have an enormous stack of paperwork and it just keeps on growing.  I have a long, hard day ahead of me, so if you don’t mind....”  She returned to her seat behind her desk and started working on her computer.

Lucifer’s eyes squeezed shut.  All he had heard her say was _enormous, growing, long,_ and _hard_.  It was some of the most exquisite torture he had ever experienced.  He couldn’t stand even if he wanted to.  He just stayed in his seat, body raging out of control, as his completely oblivious partner sat across from him.

After what felt like forever, he finally thought he could stand up without looking like a hunched-over wreck of a Devil.  Taking a deep breath, he uncrossed his legs and got to his feet.  A quick glance at Chloe showed him that she hadn’t even looked up from her computer.  Disappointment washed through him at her lack of attention toward him.  Oh, well.  So much for his effort to convince her that erotica was the only way to go....

As he walked through the precinct halls, he fingered the folded piece of paper in his trouser pocket.  It had all the notes he had written the night before for the new romantic fanfiction he planned to write.  Everything had felt so right when he was jotting his notes down, but in the cold light of day, he found himself finding all sorts of excuses not to sit at Dan’s computer.

He needed help.  With a sigh, he headed for the parking lot.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

“There is nothing wrong with loving someone,” Linda Martin said.

Lucifer sat in his usual seat on the couch, across from the blonde therapist, and shook his head.  “You don’t understand.  I’ve never felt like this before!  It’s... it’s horrifying!”

Linda’s eyes narrowed.  “Horrifying?”

The fallen angel rose to his feet and started pacing with frustration.  “I’m the Devil.  I should be able to sleep with anyone I choose.  But I find myself thinking of her -- and only her -- day and night.  The thought of sleeping with anyone else makes me... ill.  Bloody hell, It’s not right, I tell you!  It’s just not right!”

“Lucifer, that’s perfectly normal when you fall in love --”

“Not when you’re the Devil, it’s not!”

The therapist sighed.  “Lucifer -- Lucifer!” she snapped, trying to get his attention.  “Calm down!”

“I can’t, Doctor!  There’s something obviously bloody wrong with me!  My libido is damaged!”  He turned to her, his face a study in distress.  “What’s happening to me?!”

“Nothing bad, I assure you,” Linda said and gestured to the couch.  “Sit!  Please.”

The fallen angel glanced at the couch, then back at her, before finally taking a seat and crossing his long legs while leaning back with one arm over the backrest.  Looking at her expectantly, he said, “Well?”

“Can you answer me one question?”

“Of course.”  He waved at her.  “Fire away.”

“Didn’t you come to Los Angeles to reinvent yourself?”

Lucifer nodded.  “Well, yes.  Of course.”

“So why are you holding on so tightly to the notion that you are the Devil?”

He blinked at her in surprise.  “Because I _am_ the Devil.  You saw it yourself.”

Linda wrenched her head to one side in a funny kind of nod.  “Yes, that’s true.  But Lucifer, you came here to _not_ be the Devil, didn’t you?  You wanted to put that all behind you.”

“Well... yes.... That _is_ true.”  Lucifer’s brow furrowed.  “But what does this have to do with the Detective?”

The therapist gave a long-suffering sigh.  “The reason why you can’t embrace your love for Chloe is because you’re hanging on so hard to the notion that you are the Devil... that your image will be ruined in some way because you’re only attracted to one woman.”  Linda straightened her glasses on her nose.  “People fall in love all the time, Lucifer.  It’s normal.  Natural.  And it’s something beautiful.

“Not everyone finds love.  You’re lucky that you feel something for Chloe.  Believe me, it’s a good thing.  Embrace it.  Enjoy it.  Loving only one woman is nothing to be afraid of.”

“Nothing to be afraid of?!  Bloody hell, Doctor!  Of course it is!” Lucifer howled.

Linda merely stared at him quietly.  “Why?”

“Because -- because....”  Lucifer broke off.  He watched Linda’s eyebrows climb high on her forehead.

“Because...?”

“What if... she... doesn’t love me back?” he asked in a very small voice.

“You’re good looking, you’re charming.  What makes you think she won’t love you back?”

Lucifer nervously sat up and poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher on the table.  For a long moment he stared at the glass in his hand, before swallowing the liquid in one gulp.  “Scotch would be much better for you to keep here, Doctor.”

“Don’t change the subject.  Why do you think she won’t love you?” Linda repeated.

Sighing, he set the glass down on the table, then stared down at his hands, feeling the hot flush of shame burn his cheeks.  “I’m a monster.  The Devil.  Who would dare to fall in love with me?”

Linda rubbed her hand against her forehead.  “Yes, well, there is that, but let’s set that aside for now.  Have you ever done anything to harm Chloe?”

“Of course not!” Lucifer cried with indignation.  “Why,  I saved her life from Delilah’s killer, Jimmy Barnes!  I kept her from getting burned alive when we were investigating Chef Javier’s murder!  Why, when Malcolm Graham had her cornered in the airplane hangar, I even --” He broke off.

“You what?” she asked with a lift of her eyebrows.

The fallen angel gave her a disgruntled look.  “It’s not important.  At any rate, I would never harm her.”

“Okay.  What about betraying her?  Would you ever turn your back on her?”

“Never!”  He was starting to get incensed.  “Pardon me, Doctor, but I don’t see the point in all of this.”

“Does she trust you?”

“Of course she does!  I’ve never given her reason not to.”

“Have you ever lied to her?”

“Bloody hell, absolutely not!”

“If she needed help, would you help her?”

“Doctor --” Lucifer glared at her, but when Linda merely stared back, he let out a heavy sigh and said, “Of course.”

Linda crossed her legs and stared hard at the Devil.  “Then there’s no reason why she wouldn’t love you back.  Despite your being....”  She waved in the air.  “You know.”

“But... but I’ve always been portrayed as Evil Incarnate.”  He looked away as sadness grabbed a hold of his heart and squeezed.  “Once she knows who I am, she won’t be able to get over that.  I mean, after all, look at how _you_ took it.”

“Yes, well, Chloe is not me.”  The blonde therapist cleared her throat and straightened.  “Lucifer, do you really think Chloe would judge you on what other people say, rather than how you’ve always been with her?”

Uncertainty filled his insides.  “I... I don’t know.”

Linda sighed.  “At some point, you’re going to have to trust her.  Have faith, Lucifer.  Love is a beautiful thing, and it can overcome all obstacles.  Just... give it a try.  If you don’t, you’ll regret it forever -- trust me.”  Taking a deep breath, she said, “So... when will you tell her you’re Lightbringer1?”

“I... I....”  Lucifer shook his head.  “I can’t bear to tell her face to face.  I thought... perhaps in a story...?”

“Ah, yes!  Well, if it’s anything like your last one, you will have no trouble getting her to fall in love with you, believe me.  Have you written it already?”

“No.  I... can’t.  I’m... I....”

“There’s nothing to fear, Lucifer.  Just write it.”

The fallen angel nodded hesitantly.  “If... if I have trouble... can I come to see you?”

Linda smiled at that.  “Of course....  But you might benefit from a set of new eyes.  There’s a wonderful beta -- editor -- in the LuciCryph group.  Her name is YsgrifennuUffern --”

Lucifer’s eyebrows shot up at that, and he grinned.  “Really?  I find her name quite delightful!”

The therapist stared in surprise at the Devil.  “Why?”

“YsgrifennuUffern -- it means ‘Writing Hell’ in Welsh.  I think I might like your editor.”

“Yes, well, she can help you with your story once you write it.  You know, polish it up --”

“Lovely!” he crowed with wicked delight.  “Not only can she polish up my story, she can polish up my --”

Linda glared at him.   _“No,_ Lucifer!  Stop with the discombobulation.  I know you really don’t want to have sex with her.”

Lucifer shifted restlessly.  How easily Linda saw through him!  “True.”

“And anyway, she’s on the East Coast.”

“Ah.  Pity.”

His therapist just shook her head.  “Just... write your story.  Trust yourself, and have faith in Chloe.  And contact YsgrifennuUffern through Facebook -- you can send her a private message.”

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Wandering back to the precinct, Lucifer was dismayed to see Daniel sitting at his desk with his feet up, eating an apple.  No way to get online there.  A quick glance at Chloe showed him that she was also hard at work....  With a frown he headed to Ella’s office.  He was gratified to see her working at her desk.

“Ella, darling!” he greeted as he walked in.  “Might I trouble you for a moment?”

The cheery lab tech turned to him with a smile on her face.  “Lightbringer1!  Good to see you!”

“Shhhh,” Lucifer said in a panicked voice as he glanced around.  “Bloody hell, not so loud!”

The dark-haired woman stared at him in surprise.  “Why, what’s wrong?”

“Ixnay on the ightbringerLay,” he said, making an “x” with his forearms.  “The Detective doesn’t know.”

Ella gaped at him.  “Dude, you haven’t told her?!  You have to tell her.”

“I... I can’t.  Not yet.”

“But soon, right?  I mean, seriously, ‘Lucifer’s Light’ was so beautiful!  I’m sure she’d fall in love with you once she reads it.”

Lucifer blinked as hope blossomed in his chest.  “Really?”

“Trust me, buddy.  She’ll be _totally_ in love with you.”  Ella gave his arm a pat.  “You just have to tell her.”

The fallen angel felt heat rush into his cheeks.  The detective would totally be in love with him?  Truly?  Excitement coursed through his veins.  If that was the case, then... then he should write his new story right away!

Except... he forgot -- he was the Devil.  Could she fall in love with a monster?

Doubt gnawed at his insides, and he sighed.  “I... will tell her.  Soon.  I just....”  The conversation was getting too close to talking about feelings, making him terribly uncomfortable.  “Can I just use your computer, for a moment?  I’d like to get on Facebook.”

“Have at it, my man!” she said as she gestured to the computer.  “I’m going to get myself some coffee.”

Once Ella left, Lucifer sat himself down and logged onto the private writers’ group LuciCryph on Facebook.  He didn’t know how to send a private message, so he did a message blast.  Luckily AdminInChief came to his rescue and helped him with all the details about messaging YsgrifennuUffern.  Once he put in his request, he logged off.  He’d check for messages later.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Dan sat at his desk, eating his apple, as he pondered the conversation he had with Chloe the day before.  Although he was concerned that someone kept hacking his computer and making him look like a perv, he was more interested in the thought that Chloe had thought he was Lightbringer1 on AO3.  Logging onto the website, he looked up the author in the search engine and pulled up the profile.

Only one story written... and it was the fic Dan had read and commented on the day before.  He read so many fics that he didn’t realize that “Lucifer’s Light” was the story to which Chloe had been referencing when she had questioned him.  It was a thoroughly romantic tale -- not sexual in any way, except for the kiss at the very end, but still very romantic.  Dan reread it, this time with Chloe in mind as the detective.

After he finished reading, he leaned back in his chair.  Wow.  And she had thought _he_ had written this?  His heart started thumping hard as he realized that perhaps this was the way he could get back together with his ex.  Even though he was the one who had called it quits, it was because he thought Chloe didn’t really love him anymore.  But if he could get her to fall in love with him again with the help of this anonymous writer, then he could salvage his marriage!  The thought of being back in Chloe’s and Trixie’s lives filled him with excitement.  He could do this.  He could totally do this....

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Late that night, Lucifer crept back into the precinct. The night shift was there, so no one he knew was around -- certainly not Chloe or Dan, luckily.  With a sigh of relief, he wandered over to the douche’s desk.  Taking off his suit jacket and rolling up his shirtsleeves, he took a seat and logged onto the computer.  He fished out the piece of paper with his notes from his trouser pocket, unfolded it, then rubbed his hand over it to straighten out the creases.

“Right,” he said to himself.  He could do this.  He could make the detective fall in love with him... and he could tell her he loved her.

He logged onto Facebook first, to see a message from YsgrifennuUffern, asking him to write on Google Docs, then share the file with her so that she could give feedback.  He’d never done that before, but it was simple enough to hack into Dan’s Google Docs and use the douche’s account.

“My goodness, Daniel, you _have_ been busy!” Lucifer said with a grin as he scanned all of the stories that the douche had written.  Many of them were for Marvel superheroes -- Lucifer couldn’t say he approved, for he preferred DC himself -- and some for Harry Potter.  Well, with so many fics, Lucifer figured Dan wouldn’t notice one more.

Pulling his chair close to the desk, he started to type.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

At four o’clock in the morning, he finished his tale.  There were a few rough spots, but overall it was just as good -- if not better -- than “Lucifer’s Light.”  Choosing a case that he and Chloe had worked on a week ago, he used that as a springboard to launch into how he felt about her.  He highlighted her knowledge and skills, her ability to get the truth from the suspects, and her sharp, deductive reasoning.  He wrote of her humanity in helping others, especially with the victim’s family.  Her humor, her beauty -- both inside and out -- her intelligence, her strength, her heart....  Lucifer wrote about all of it, and how the detective’s goodness affected him, making him a better man.  He finally ended the tale with his character proclaiming his love for her.

As soon as it was done, he titled it, “Lucifer’s Love,” and shared the file with YsgrifennuUffern.  Being three hours ahead of him on the East Coast, she came online right away and they started a chat.  She picked out the weakest parts of the story and gave suggestions to make them stronger, which he took gratefully.  Anything to make his detective stand out!  The beta was also incredibly insightful into both the detective’s character and his own, pointing out some places where the language seemed a little stilted.  It was scary -- it was as if she knew him better than he knew himself!  She also fixed some of his grammar... not that he had bad grammar, but when he was typing, his fingers were not as fast as his brain in getting the words down.  Doctor Linda had been right -- YsgrifennuUffern did an excellent job polishing up his story.

After promising YsgrifennuUffern as much alcohol she could imbibe if she ever came to LUX, as well as assuring her that if she ever ended up in Hell he would make sure she got the very best treatment, Lucifer logged off and smiled.  He felt incredibly good.  He decided to post later that day, and dedicate it to his partner -- RekcedC.

Looking around, he realized there was no sense in going home, as the workday would start in just a few hours anyway.  Taking a seat at Chloe’s desk, he logged on to her computer and got onto his PrinceLuci666 account.  He hadn’t checked it in a few days, and was surprised to see a few comments on some of his past works in his inbox.

Maze had chimed in.  Grimacing, Lucifer read the comment.

From 1ForgedInHell : Do you really think the Detective is that flexible, PrinceLuci666? I'm pretty sure that scene would end with Lucifer taking her to a chiropractor.  Do you think the department's health insurance covers spinal adjustments due to sexual acrobatics?  I laugh at you, my lord and master.  Bwahahaha!!  >:-D

Bloody hell!  And yet another from her on another one of his fics:

From 1ForgedInHell  : Is this scene based on that conversation you two had at the penthouse the other week?  Because you may have seen that as a gaze burning with desire, but _I_ saw her holding herself back from punching you in the face.  Barely.  I wish she'd given in to her desires at _that_ moment!  Bwahahaha!   >:-D

His demon having way too much fun with this.  He wondered if he should disable the comments.  And of course, there was Amenadiel....

From Amenadiel : Why do you write about this?  Seriously.  Some of the things you suggest in your story aren’t even possible.  You know nothing about sex.  Write a story that has some reality to it, you hack.

Anger burned through the fallen angel.  He knew nothing about sex?   _Knew nothing about sex?!_  As if his staid brother knew _anything_ about sex?!  The comment annoyed Lucifer to no end.  He was the Devil, for crying out loud!  He’d show him!

Hitting the “New Work” button, Lucifer started to type in a fury.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Once the elevator doors closed, the detective hit the “stop” button, then sauntered up to Lucifer and pulled his head down in a searing kiss.  He started to wrap his arms around her, but she gave him a coy smile and said, “No.  Don’t touch me... yet.”

Unable to do anything but comply, Lucifer took a deep breath as she slowly undid the buttons on his shirt, one by one.  Oh, it was so tantalizing, for her to be so close and yet so out of his reach! She sidled up close -- so close he could feel the warmth of her body enveloping his, smell the sweet fragrance of her shampoo, and see her sultry aqua eyes, dark with desire, gazing up at him -- but she didn’t touch him.

“Are you going to have your wicked way with me?” he managed to gasp as his body exploded in a fiery rush of passion.

“Mmmm, maybe,” she teased.

Soon all the buttons were off, exposing his lean torso.  Yanking his shirt out of his trousers with a fierceness that was completely at odds with her gentleness before, she pushed open his shirt and suit jacket until they were halfway down his arms... and stopped.

He was effectively bound by his own clothes.  His breathing grew ragged as he thought of all the wondrous things she might do to him.  His detective gave him a saucy little smile and, with one finger against his breastbone, pushed him into the corner of the elevator.  She ran her hands over his broad and powerful chest, then leaned forward and kissed the base of his neck.  Lucifer’s heart pounded like a mad thing.  Oh, how he wanted to touch her!  But... no.  She hadn’t given permission....

Her eyes dancing with delight, she took a step back and started unbuttoning her shirt, one button at a time, slowly revealing her luscious body to his hungry gaze.  She let the shirt slip down to the floor, a movement he found terribly erotic.  Now standing before him in her jeans and her lacy bra, she once again approached.

“Please....” he whispered.  He wanted to touch her so badly -- rip her bra away and expose her gorgeous body to his covetous view... but he didn’t move.  He licked his dry lips as arousal, hot and burning, shot through him and culminated in his lower half.

“Please what?” she asked coyly as she caressed his exposed chest with her fingers.  “Tell me, Lucifer....”

“Please... let me touch you --”

“Soon, my dear Devil, soon....” she whispered in her sexy voice as her fingers traveled to the fastening on his trousers --

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

A sudden creepy feeling came over Lucifer.  Turning his head very slowly, he was shocked to see Chloe’s face right next to his, reading over his shoulder.  He jumped like a scalded cat and scrambled to hide what was on the monitor, but it was too late.  He gurgled in panic as Chloe suddenly grabbed him in a headlock.

“You promised you wouldn’t write erotica about me!” she cried furiously.

“Gahgh ggaghghherggg gahgh geggrhrgg ghgr ggrhhhrrrrg ghrggg grrr!” he managed to cry.

Releasing him suddenly and tossing him onto the floor, she said, “What?”

“B-bloody hell, Detective!”  Lucifer rubbed his neck and said, “I...I said I p-promised not to _post_ e-erotica about you --”

“Then what is this?!” she screeched as she waved at the computer.

“A d-draft, to be d-deleted as soon as I f-finish --”

Chloe let out a strangled scream and started scrolling through what he had already written while he scrambled to his feet.  As he cleared his throat and massaged his aching neck, she whirled on him and said, “Oh my god, Lucifer -- how many times did you bone me in this story?!”

He brightened.  “Twenty-three times so far, and in just as many positions --”

She let out another shriek and punched him in the eye.

“Bloody hell, Detective!” he cried as he rubbed his poor face.

Chloe grabbed him by the front of his shirt and sat him in front of the computer.  “You clean this up, you hear me?  Delete it, burn it, whatever.  Just get rid of it!”

Her anger made him burn even more with desire, for he loved her fire.  His eyes lit up with glee right before she slapped his cheek, hard.

“Dammit!  Sometimes you make me so mad!” she snapped, then stormed away.

Lucifer’s insides suddenly tied itself in knots as he realized that Chloe was really angry.  Bloody hell, he had hurt her again.  Why couldn’t he stop doing that?  She wasn’t supposed to have seen his latest PrinceLuci666 story draft -- no one was supposed to, except him.  With a heavy sigh, he hit “cancel” to delete the tale, and logged out of AO3.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Dan was scrolling through his Google documents when he heard the commotion at Chloe’s area, but he didn’t turn.  He had just found something in his files that wasn’t supposed to be there.  Pulling it up, he was surprised to see the story, “Lucifer’s Love.”  He scanned it quickly, and realized that whoever had hacked into his computer had hacked into his Google files, as well!  The urge to delete the offending story welled up inside him, but then he had second thoughts.  It was quite a romantic tale -- even more romantic than “Lucifer’s Light.”  He could totally use this to his advantage.  Printing the first page of the story, he grabbed the paper out of the printer and went to chase down Chloe.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Chloe stormed down the hall in a rage before slowing down and calming herself.  Truth be told, she wasn’t as angry at Lucifer as she was at herself.  She could still feel lust burning hot and bright like raging wildfire inside her -- a result from reading Lucifer’s erotica.  Her heart was pounding furiously, and her face was burning with desire.  Why did she get affected by his writing so badly?!  She couldn’t understand it!

And Lucifer -- just what was going on with him?  He was strangely awkward around her all of a sudden, then he was writing erotica, and now he was just acting crazy.  It didn’t help that she still found him boyishly charming, handsome, sexy, and....

Ugh!  She had to stop!  He was a five-year-old who wrote porn!

Just then, Dan came walking up, a piece of paper in his hand.  She frowned.  She really didn’t want to see him now.  After talking with him the day before and discovering he wasn’t Lightbringer1, she had pushed him out of her mind.  Their relationship was over, after all....

“Hey, Chloe,” he greeted her, then looked around before pulling her to one side.

“What is it, Dan?” she asked, wishing she could take a cold shower to cool her raging hormones... although talking to her ex would probably be just as effective.

“You know yesterday, when you asked me if I was Lightbringer1?”

Chloe suddenly perked up at that and looked intently at him.  “Yes?”

“Well... it’s me.”

She stared at him in shock.  “What?”

“It’s me.  I denied it yesterday, because... well, you caught me off-guard.  But... the truth is -- you found me out.  It’s me.”

“You.”  She gaped at him.  Why did she suddenly feel... disappointed?

Dan nodded.  “Yup.  Look... I wrote something new for you.  I’m going to post eventually, but I just wanted to give you a taste of what I’ve been writing.  Here.”  He shoved the piece of paper in his hand at her.  Slowly, she took it and looked down.  It was the beginning of a story, and she could tell by the way it was written that it had been done by the same person who had written “Lucifer’s Light.”

Shock rippled through her.  It all fit.  Dan’s computer, the IP address, his confession... and this first page, as proof.  The paper rattled in her shaking hand as she read it.  From what she could see, the story was beautiful, and filled with... love.

Chloe bit her lip unhappily.  Deep down, she didn’t want the author to be Dan.  She didn’t know who she had wanted it to be, but she hadn’t wanted it to be him.  In all the years she’d known him, he hadn’t shown a hint of the deep, profound feelings that Lightbringer1 had written about.  And yet here was irrefutable proof, staring at her in the face.  What was she to do now?  “Lucifer’s Light” had affected her too deeply for her to say that she didn’t care who the writer was.  She did care.  She just hadn’t wanted it to be... him.

Giving her ex a smile that didn’t reach her eyes, she said, “Oh.  Well.  Thank you for telling me, Dan.  I thought I had a stalker.  But why write about Lucifer and me, and not you and me?”

“Oh... that.  It’s because... well... I thought if it was you and me in the fic, it would be too obvious.  Besides, I can’t write fiction about me -- how interesting is that?  But there are plenty of fanfics about the Devil, so it works.”

“I see.”

“Listen, Chloe....”  Dan took a step closer to her, and she forced herself not to move back.  “I... I really care for you.  I miss you, and I miss Trixie.  I know I said we should divorce, but surely this story shows you how much I care?  And I do care, Chloe.  The writing -- _my_ writing -- proves it.  I love you.”

He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips, and she let him, hoping to feel... something.  But she didn’t.  All she felt was disappointment that he was Lightbringer1.  When she realized that, she tried to inject some passion into the kiss.  After all, she had felt something when she had read his story... and if they got back together, it would be good for Trixie.  Surely... she would start to feel something soon?  That all-encompassing passion they had once shared?  Or that swell of love she had felt when she had read the story?  Surely...?

He finally pulled away and smiled as he caressed her lips with his thumb.  “I gotta go help Martinez run down a lead.  I’ll be back later, though.  How about dinner tonight, with Trixie?”

Chloe nodded.  “That... that would be nice.”

He smiled down at her.  “Great.  Catch you later.”

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Lucifer hid behind the corner as Dan walked by, a hollow feeling in his chest as his stomach dropped down to his ankles.  He had chased after Chloe to apologize when he saw the douche approach her, and then... kiss her.  And she had kissed him back!  Surely... there must be some mistake?  He had thought she and the douche had called it quits.  So why was she kissing him?

A part of him wanted to confront his partner and ask her what she was doing with the douche, but the other part was afraid.  Afraid that this was what he should have expected all along -- that she would never feel anything for him.  That she would just laugh in his face when he told her he loved her.  A horrible weight settled on his shoulders, making them slump.  He was the Devil, after all... who could love a monster like him?

With a heavy heart, he found himself walking to Ella’s office.  The lab tech gaped at the sight of him, pulled him into her office, then shut the door.  With concerned eyes, she looked him up and down.  “Lucifer, are you okay?  You look like you’re going to faint!”

“I... I am all right,” he managed to say, although he was swaying unsteadily on his feet.  She forced him into a chair.

“Okay, what gives?” she asked.

“I just... I....”  He couldn’t even speak, he was so distraught.  Swallowing hard, he managed to say, “I saw the detective kissing the douche.”

“Chloe and Dan?”  Ella’s mouth fell open.  “I thought it was over between them...?”

“Right.  I thought so too --” he broke off, then stared at the ground.  Depression settled over him like a dark cloud.  “Apparently, I was wrong.”

“Well, they do have a kid, but....”  The bubbly lab tech shook her head.  “No.  No, something is not right.  Did you post your story?  Did she see it?”

Lucifer shook his head.  “I...  I haven’t had the chance.”

“Well, go post your story as soon as you can, and make sure you gift it to her.  I’m sure she’ll come around.  And be sure to tell her who you are!”

“Tell her who I am....” he said sadly.  As if he could really do that -- she’d run away screaming.

Pulling him out of the chair, Ella pushed him out of her office.  “Go on, Lightbringer1.  Make GodsCheerleader19 proud!”

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

He waited until lunch, hiding from Chloe until she wandered out to eat with some friends.  The douche had run off to the field, leaving his computer free.  Lucifer glanced around, making sure the coast was clear, before surreptitiously approaching Dan’s computer.  Taking a seat, he logged on, quickly found his story on Google Docs, and uploaded it to AO3.  He made sure he gifted it to RekcedC, then hurriedly logged off.  He’d have to wait until she got back from lunch before he could check the responses.

Three o’clock rolled by before he was able to make his way back to Dan’s computer without anyone knowing.  He logged on and scrolled down to the bottom of “Lucifer’s Love” to see all of the comments -- eleven of them!

The first was from YsgrifennuUffern, which filled him with warmth.

From YsgrifennuUffern :  Very well done! Your writing is truly eloquent and poetic. The emotions just flow right off the page and sweep the reader off their feet. I don’t think I’m alone when I say your detective is one lucky lady!

There was another from the lovely AdminInChief, who had helped him get in touch with YsgrifennuUffern in the first place -- he liked her comment.

From AdminInChief : Love your work.  Bloody brilliant, bloody fantastic!!

Oooh, and there was a comment from DeathIsNotTheEnd, who wrote about nothing but death and tragedy, and insisted it was for the greater good of the characters.  He loved that particular author’s stories, even if he died in _every_ story... which was actually odd, since DeathIsNotTheEnd was one of the very few authors who wrote him as the actual Devil, instead of a human!

From DeathIsNotTheEnd  : Sweet story (oh the feels!), although I wonder what happens after her death / how are they going to cope when she grows old and dies, since she isn't immortal?

As the blood drained from his face, Lucifer sat back and thought about that comment.  Well, he tried to think about it, but it put him into full-panic mode and gave him a blinding headache, so he decided to ignore it.  Surely a solution would work itself out, once he won Chloe’s love...?  Dear old Dad wouldn’t be that cruel, would he?

Lucifer decided not to answer his own question.  Instead he scanned lower, and saw that Maze had chimed in.  Of course.  Why was he not surprised?

From 1ForgedInHell : Bwahahaha!  Seriously, my lord and master?  You grow sappier every second.  I wouldn’t blame her for thrashing you with a cat o’ nine tails until you were a sorry pile of goo.  I’d even help.  >:-D

Bloody hell, he really needed to get onto Maze’s profile page, check out some of the stories she had written, and write nasty comments back!

And of course, there was Amenadiel.  Bloody hell.  He really needed to talk to that wretched brother of his.

From Amenadiel : Why do you write this garbage?  Your grammar is a little better here than in your other story, but your plot sucks and it has no basis in reality.  Lucifer is an ass -- he'd never fall in love with the detective.  He's too selfish.  Get a life, you hack.

He bristled at his brother’s criticism, but then he noticed that he was being defended by another reader.  Shipperstar was stepping in to fight for him!  His face brightened considerably and his chest puffed out with pride.  He had the best readers!

From Shipperstar : Gosh, Ami...That's a lot of harsh for someone without any works to their name.  Maybe try "hacking" something of your own before dismissing someone's effort out of hand.  Lucifer and the detective are definitely OTP! The story shows a lot of growth on Lucifer's part -- and that takes balls.  I'm guessing yours are only attached to your keyboard.

From Amenadiel :  Give me a break.  How can you say that, with your silly unicorn avatar with rainbows and hearts and junk?  You know nothing about anything.  Listen, I know that ass, and he IS an ass. No woman in her right mind would fall in love with him.  Get a clue, Shipperstar and ship someone else.

From Shipperstar :  Bless your heart.  I didn't realize the situation you are dealing with.  No need for jealousy, honey.  There really IS someone out there for each of us.  God wants us to find love, Ami.  ALL of us.  Even Lucifer.  Even you.  I hope you find it.

Lucifer laughed with delight.  “Well played, Shipperstar, well played!”

And then... there, at the very bottom -- there was the comment he had been looking for: RekcedC!

From RekcedC :  Thank you for gifting me your wonderful story.  I can’t tell you how much it touched me -- it moved me to tears.  I can’t believe that you carry me in such high regard, and love me as much as you do.  Thank you, Dan.

_Dan?!_

Lucifer gaped at the screen.   _Dan?_  Bloody hell, where had she gotten the idea that Lightbringer1 was Dan?!  Indignation burned within him.  He had to talk to the detective about this -- and Ella too.  This was horrifying!  Dan?   _Dan?!_

He logged off, then found himself practically running to Ella’s office.  He didn’t see Chloe at her desk -- he would find her later.  But this... this atrocity had to be addressed!  He didn’t know how to respond to Chloe’s comment, but surely Ella could fix this!

As he skidded around the corner, he saw his partner talking to Ella.  He paused at the door, for once reluctant to interrupt, when he heard what they were saying.

“Oh come on, Chloe -- he’s not bad.  I mean, you totally like Lucifer --”

“Like him?  Ew, gross.  He’s a weirdo.”

Lucifer stood frozen at the doorway as he felt the blood rush out of his face, leaving him lightheaded.  Pain such as he had never known stabbed through his chest like his brother Michael’s bloody flaming sword.   _Gross.  Weirdo._  Well... he didn’t have to worry about her reaction to him being the Devil, did he?  She hated him already.

He must have made some sound, for both women turned to him -- Ella with surprise, and Chloe with horror.  Had they heard his heart shattering into a million pieces?  Quite obviously they had.

Turning on his heel, he strode quickly away.  He heard Chloe call after him, and then she was running by his side, trying to catch up with him.

“Lucifer!  Lucifer, wait!  Let me explain --”

He kept moving, increasing his speed.  He would not run, that would be undignified... but he refused to stop.  Her hand tried to catch his arm, but he wrenched out of her grip and kept on going.  At some point, he realized she was no longer beside him.  Good.

Before he knew it, he was at his car.  Hopping into the Corvette, he gunned the engine then peeled out of the garage like the very hounds of Hell were chasing after him.  But it wasn’t the hounds of Hell... it was his own shame and humiliation that dogged him all the way to LUX.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Chloe drove like a madwoman to Lucifer’s penthouse.  She felt awful about what Lucifer had overheard.  She hadn’t meant it!  It was just that Ella had caught her off-guard, and she didn’t know what else to say.  Deep down inside, she really liked Lucifer -- had a bit of a crush, actually -- but she was a little embarrassed about liking him.  After all, she was his partner!

Chloe wished she could take it all back, and tell the the truth -- that she was actually on the verge of falling in love with him, had it not been for all of this Lightbringer1 business.  But when Ella had made her comment, she had shied away like a teenager, and given a teenager’s response... and from Lucifer’s expression, she could see that he thought she had been telling the truth.  The hurt on his face had been horrifying to her.  She had never meant to hurt him -- it was the last thing she wanted to do!  After all he had done for her -- saved her life, always had her back, never lied -- this was a nightmare.  A complete nightmare.

Slipping into LUX unnoticed, she scanned the dance floor for him -- but he was nowhere to be seen.  She made her way to the elevator and rode it up to the penthouse.  Hopefully he was home.

When the doors opened, she stepped out with a heavy heart.  The penthouse was as quiet as a tomb.  She supposed it had been too much to ask that he would be home....  But still, she’d look around, anyway.

“Lucifer?” she called out.

No response.

She quickly searched the master bedroom and some of the other rooms, but Lucifer was nowhere to be seen.  Wandering out to the balcony, she was surprised to find him tucked in a far corner behind some plants, leaning on the plexiglass railing.  He was still in his black suit with his snowy white silk shirt from earlier, but his clothes looked disheveled, and his hair was mussed as if he had run his hands through it several times.  He didn’t turn when she took a place beside him.

“What do you want, Detective?” he asked quietly, without looking at her.

“I want to apologize for this afternoon.”

“There’s no need -- you spoke the truth.  I am the Devil, after all.  Gross.  A weirdo.”

She could hear the hurt in his voice, under the angry tone.  “No, you aren’t.”

He looked at her then, bitterness visible in his eyes, in the set of his mouth.  “Yes.  I am.  It’s about time I faced that fact.  I told you, Detective.  I’m a monster.  Even you realized it.”

Chloe’s heart ached.  She hadn’t realized how much she had hurt him with her words until this very moment.  Taking a hold of his forearm, she shook it slightly and said, “No, you’re not.  You’re not a monster, no matter what you say.  You’re a good man, Lucifer.”

Turning away, he wrenched his arm away from her.  “No, I’m not.”

She didn’t give up.  “Yes, you are.  I know.  We’re partners, and we’re friends.  Look, this afternoon was a mistake.  I never meant to say that you were gross, or a weirdo.”

“Then why did you?” he bit out.

“I was... afraid.”

He turned his head at that, his dark eyes puzzled.  “Afraid?  You?”  A bark of mocking laughter escaped his lips.  “Don’t take me for a fool, Detective.  You’re strong, and afraid of nothing.”

Even when he was angry at her, he still complimented her.  It warmed her heart, giving her hope.  “You’re wrong.  I’m afraid of a lot of things, Lucifer.  And one of those things is losing you as a partner.”   Reaching out, she turned him toward her, and this time he let her.  “Ella caught me off-guard.  It’s like high school, you know?”

Lucifer shook his head, his face still puzzled.  “No, I don’t know.”

“Seriously?”  She gave him a disbelieving look, but seeing as how he still looked baffled, she said, “Okay.  It’s... juvenile.  You like someone, but don’t want anyone to know, because it’s still fresh, and new... so when someone says, ‘oh, you like so-and-so,’ you immediately deny it.”

His brows furrowed.  “So... you lied?”

“I was... embarrassed.  I mean, you’re my partner.  I’m not supposed to have any feelings for you.”

“You... you have feelings for me?”  His face brightened.  “Really?”

She smiled at last.  “Yes.  I do.  I guess I... I didn’t want Ella to know just yet.  It’s still new to me, and... I wanted to keep it to myself for a little while.”  She pulled him into her arms and hugged him hard.  For a moment he hesitated, before his arms wrapped tightly around her and squeezed back.  He felt so good against her!  His warm embrace made her heart beat a fierce tattoo.  She wished they could stay like that forever.

But it was over all too soon.  He pulled back, his face kind and gentle.  “Thank you, Detective.”

She blinked with surprise.  “For what?”

“For... telling me the truth.  For having... feelings for me.  For... caring.  For... just... being you.”

Her cheeks grew hot at his words, and she smiled tenderly at him.  “No, thank _you,_ Lucifer.”  Pulling him down, she kissed him on his stubble-lined cheek.  She dropped her gaze, a little embarrassed at the impulsive move, but he tilted her chin up so that he could see her face.

For a moment he just gazed deeply into her eyes, his face soft and full of some emotion she couldn’t identify -- or perhaps she could, but was too afraid to put a name to it.  Then he was leaning toward her, slowly, as if to kiss her.  Chloe felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach.  Oh, how she hoped his lips would come down on hers!  She watched him get ever closer, his intense eyes darkening with desire, and his lips parting....  But at the last moment, her phone rang, interrupting them.

Damn it!

Lucifer pulled back as she fished the phone from her jacket pocket and looked at the screen.  It was Dan, texting her.

_I’ve got reservations at the Mexican place you like.  I’ll pick up Trixie. 7:30 work for you?_

She glanced up at the tall man, who had seen who the sender of the text was.  His gaze became shuttered as he straightened and pulled away from her.  He gave a little sigh, then said, “I think you have to go.”

“I’m sorry.  It’s just --”

“It’s fine, my dear.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Chloe asked with quiet anticipation.

He bowed his head.  “If LUX doesn’t keep me busy.”

She didn’t feel good, leaving him like that, but she didn’t know what else to do.  It was as if, when the phone rang, a door had slammed shut on something that would have been more beautiful than anything she could imagine.  Loss swept through her, making her want to cry, but she pushed the feeling away as she left Lucifer and headed for the elevator.  Dan loved her, right?  “Lucifer’s Love” was proof.  He wanted to make a go of it again.  She had to try, for Trixie’s sake, and for the sake of his Lightbringer1 stories that had touched her heart so profoundly.  If Dan could write like that, it meant he had deep feelings for her.  She had to give him one last chance.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Lucifer stared at Chloe until the elevator doors closed behind her.  He felt... lost.  There had been something there -- something beautiful -- and he almost grasped it with her.  Had it not been for the douche’s text, perhaps he would have had the courage to tell her he was Lightbringer1.  But he had seen her kiss Dan earlier....  Maybe the douche was who she really wanted?  Lucifer wasn’t about to force his company on her.  He loved her too much for that.  If she wanted Dan, then... so be it.  Besides, she deserved happiness with a human.  She said she liked him, but she didn’t know that he was the Devil... a monster.

Turning away, he stared back out into the night, thinking....  Perhaps a story would help settle him.  Walking back into the flat, he strode to his desk in the study, pulled a piece of paper out, and sat down to write.....

 


End file.
